


Lotus

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: ninoexchange, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Nino lives above Aiba and Kanjiya’sLapin. Yuriko frequents it for Aiba’s cocktails; Sho for Kanjiya’s cheesecake, and; Jun for Nino.





	Lotus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/gifts).



> Written for 2017 Ninoex.
> 
> This is Nino’s birthday fic in a literal sense, filled with silliness, domesticity, and some manga and food trivia. This also features a fusion of Aiba’s _Bartender_ and other j-drama universes as background. I owe a lot to the dear mod, thank you thank you thank you!

It’s gyoza night and silence falls in _Lapin_ as everyone sports their utmost concentration for the best results.

The large trays perched on the counter are filled with lines of folded gyozas. Aiba is gracefully and deftly folding one gyoza after another. On one side, almost as good as Aiba but a bit slower is Yuriko. In front of them are bowls of gyoza filling and its wrappers on several small plates. 

Yuriko takes a closer look at Sho’s gyoza next to hers and squints. “Sakurai, these are ugly.”

“In this case, Yoshitaka, quantity is definitely more important than quality.”

“Well, true. They are edible but your gyozas look wonky,” she says, unable to find fault in the logic. The arrangement is for them to fold their own gyoza and only get to eat the ones they fold themselves—unless someone is willing to sharing their gyoza with you. 

Kanjiya has pulled an extra chair out, since Aiba is sitting in her usual chair. She puts down two glasses of wine for Aiba and Yuriko before sitting down and joining them both with her own glass.

“Thank you,” Aiba says distractedly. “And Shii, why don’t you tell Matsujun that he should have left work back at the office and start joining the fun?”

“I can hear you just fine, Aiba-kun,” Jun says. On the other side of the counter, Jun has his laptop and weekly planner in front of him, typing madly into his unfinished documents, making tsk-ing sounds every now and then, and scribbling down his notes when needed.

Sho is finally satisfied with his latest piece and sets another messily folded gyoza on the tray in front of Yuriko. “Nino is not going to get home for another hour, you know.”

“That is the reason why I want this done now,” Jun mutters darkly. 

“Maybe Masaki should ban working on the premises, so you can just join us and stop working,” Kanjiya suggests.

Jun sighs, before turning to make a notation in his planner. “It was Yuriko-san who assigned this to be sent no later than midnight. So maybe you should ban her instead.”

“Hey!” Yuriko says. “I said that so you can finish that at the office before you headed here, Matsujun.” 

“I know.“ Jun only scowls harder at his laptop screen. “But it’s already late at night, and I’d rather work here while waiting for my boyfriend than at the office. You all can’t stop me. Plus, Kanjiya-chan is not doing anything.”

“Masaki is going to share his with me,” Kanjiya says with confidence. “Plus, I made cheesecake, so I’m kind of off the hook.”

Sho lets out a happy hum. “I’ll share mine with you too, Kanjiya-chan, in exchange for your amazing cake.”

“See? Totally off the hook.” Kanjiya turns to Jun with a smile. “You do know Nino likes gyoza, right?”

“He does?” Jun finally looks up from his screen, meeting everyone’s stare, but a deadline is a deadline. “Then he should be here soon, right?”

“Satoshi-kun is doing revisions tonight,” Sho says. “He wants all his team to be around to catch the night deadline.”

“Ugh,” Jun says, pressing down on his keyboard loudly. “At least Ohno-san is still at his office, supervising his workers.”

Yuriko is about to say something when they all hear the front door slide close and find Ohno already standing by the entryway. 

“Actually,” Ohno says, “Ohno-san has already left his office.”

“Oh! Welcome, Ohno-kun,” Kanjiya says. “Come in, come in.”

“Satoshi-kun. You’re all finally done with revisions?” 

“We’re finally done for the day,” Ohno says with a tired smile. He steps forward to join the others and pulls Nino with him. “I brought Nino home with me, Matsujun. No need to worry.”

“I was not,” Jun says, even as his frown has turned into a beam the moment he sees Nino standing behind Ohno.

Aiba doesn’t even look up from his work. “Welcome home, Nino.”

“From I what I heard, you were, a bit.” Nino smiles wide as he strides toward Jun and his chair. He slides into his chair next to Jun and sets his bag next to him. “Is it going to be gyoza for dinner?”

“Matsujun hasn’t made anything though. You’re in a tough race, Nino,” Aiba answers. “Better move your hands faster.”

“See, Matsujun, Nino’s here now. Just stop it with work,” Yuriko says again as she puts another neatly folded gyoza on the tray.

“I’m almost done. You made me work on it anyway. I’ll have it sent in few minutes,” Jun says in annoyance, before turning up and softening his tone as he speaks to Nino. “You don’t mind waiting up a bit, right? I’ll be done soon.”

Nino nods, and turns his sight to the others who are observing him and Jun with smiles on their faces. He sends a glare to all of them. “Stop staring at us and go back to you wine or unfinished gyoza immediately.”

“Why?” Kanjiya says, and Aiba adds with a snicker, “Why, when new love is blossoming so beautifully before our eyes?”

“You guys are the worst,” Nino says with a hand stretched forward, unsuccessfully blocking everyone’s view. 

Ignoring the others’ laughter, he then turns to reach out to run his other hand soothingly along Jun’s arm, giving him silent encouragement. “Let me just wash my hands first and then we can have gyoza for dinner.”

Jun nods and grunts in answer, his focus intent on his laptop screen. 

On the other side of the bar, Ohno begins chuckling and gets everyone’s attention as he points to the row of Sho’s gyozas. “Sho-kun, what are these?”

“Gyoza,” Sho says, sending Ohno a genuinely confused look. “What? I’ve been doing my best for us too.”

Yuriko sets another perfectly wrapped gyoza on the tray and says, “As I said, aesthetic, Sakurai. Employ some aesthetic.”

。。。

Jun’s lips are wet and warm and patient, and Nino doesn’t want anything else. He feels Jun’s palm rubbing his cheeks and he tightens his hold around Jun’s waist, keeping them both pressed together against the wall. Nino tiptoes further, and softly moans in delight as the kiss deepens.

At this rate, they will never get through the morning without going for another round, probably heading back upstairs to Nino’s warm apartment and repeating what they’ve been doing all night. Not that it seems like a very good idea now.

The sliding door opens, and they falter a bit, before breaking the kiss.

An amused chuckle follows. “Guys, it’d definitely be safer to not do it by the door. So if you please?” Aiba says.

“Masaki, don’t disturb the lovebirds!” Kanjiya’s voice comes from somewhere behind the empty bar, but the amusement in it reaches them all the same. “Matsujun was trying to go to work, and Nino is sending him off. This is such an important moment for them.”

Nino has to regulate his breathing, pressing his hands on Jun’s chest for strength before turning with a glare. 

With Aiba’s laughter fading away in the background, Nino feels Jun’s arm tightening around his waist, followed by a warm chuckle. He turns his focus back to Jun and finds him smiling. Nino fakes a pout. “I’m going to get those two back, for the two of us.”

“I trust you on it.”

“Have a good day,” Nino says, hands pressing to smooth Jun’s shirt over his chest. “Don’t miss me too much.”

Jun is smiling as he drops another peck on Nino’s flushed cheek. “See you next week, Kazu.”

Nino reluctantly lets go, and Jun silently goes to the sliding door. When the door is shut, Nino puts his pout back on his face and saunters to the bar with a vengeance.

Aiba has his chin propped on his hands, watching him with a wide grin. “Things are going good, I see?”

Nino rolls his eyes as he takes his seat in his chair. “For that comment alone, I demand a free breakfast.”

“Coming right up,” Kanjiya answers for him. She emerges from the kitchen, expertly juggling three plates of omelets in her hands. “In fact, while we’re having breakfast, you can tell us everything.”

Nino buries his face in his hands. “You guys are the worst.”

“I know,” Aiba says. He shifts his attention to the beeping coffee machine. “Fresh coffee?”

“Please. And why are you already dressed up so early in the morning?” Nino asks Kanjiya who’s already receiving her coffee from Aiba. 

“It’s a full office day for me today. We’re having a conference and they want all of part-timers to help out by working full days for a week. It will be fun, so I didn’t refuse.”

“Mhmm,” Nino only says. The eggs are fluffy and perfect and almost worth the teasing he’s getting so early in the morning. Almost, though. He’ll get even with these two later tonight.

　　　。。。

By the time he submits the assigned drawings for today, it’s already late afternoon. Nino slowly arranges his working pens back into place, taking his time. He’s so tired and there’s going to be an early start tomorrow with the new batch Ohno is definitely going to send his way tonight. 

Nino’s done with everything and is already heading to the door when he hears Sho’s voice from the front office. 

“Going home already?”

Nino only nods before turning to head to the shoe cabinet.

“Mind walking back together?” Sho comes out of the office, turning the light off, and joins him at the entryway. “I’m heading there as well.”

“Sure,” Nino says. “I just need to let Oh-chan know I’m going now.”

“I already told Satoshi-kun we’ll going first,” Sho says. He quickly puts his shoes on and smiles at Nino. “We’re done with our monthly budget meeting early. I feel like celebrating a little.”

The walk is quiet and slow. Sho knows that Nino doesn’t like to go through the main streets—even if it’s closer in distance—so they are walking through the small alleys, with Sho letting Nino take the turns. They walk in silence, passing a quiet neighborhood, before emerging to the main street. 

“Long day? You seemed more tired than usual.” 

“More like dreading the long day tomorrow,” Nino says. His walking pace is slow and he just doesn’t want to use up more energy than he’s supposed to. “We need to finish everything tomorrow, and I’m beat.”

Sho gives a nod of understanding. “The Saturday deadline.”

They stop at an intersection as they wait for the light to turn green. Sho turns to him with a question. “Do you know what Kanjiya-chan’s specialty is tonight?”

Nino remembers that Kanjiya-chan has to work full time for the rest of the week, but he is not entirely sure. There was a heavenly smell from kitchen this morning, but not the usual. “I think it’ll be Aiba’s turn for the specialty instead tonight.”

Sho frowns at that. “Why? I’ve been wanting a slice, or two, or perhaps three slices of her blueberry cheesecake since lunchtime. Ah, just talking about it makes me even more excited.”

Nino pats Sho’s arm and gives him a small smile. “Sho-chan, control yourself. We’re in public.”

The light turns green and they walk another two blocks. If Nino notices that Sho’s steps are lighter with the anticipation, he doesn’t comment.

They take the last turn into the alley, passing two large traditional houses with a tall shrub fence before stopping in front of a non-descript sliding door, only with a dark blue, small short curtain on top. 

Sho slides the door open and Nino follows him inside. He breathes in the faint scent of curry and smiles at the familiarity—so it’s Aiba’s curry night then. Kanjiya’s voice welcomes him, and Sho goes straight inside without waiting for Nino to close the door.

Nino enters the counter area and finds Yuriko and Kanjiya sitting at the counter, both holding their cocktail glasses, and Aiba’s nowhere to be seen. Sho is already hanging his coat behind his chair at the far end of the counter, and is smiling hopefully. 

“Good evening, Nino,” Kanjiya greets him. Yuriko raises her glass to do the same. 

“Good evening,” Nino replies. He goes to his usual chair but doesn’t do more than stand beside it. “Sho-chan here is dying for cheesecake.”

Aiba emerges from the kitchen, his hair a little bit askew and holding a small plate with some curry roux on it. He hands the plate to Kanjiya-chan for tasting before turning to Sho to welcome him. “Sho-chan, nice to have you here, even if there’s no cheesecake today.”

“What?” Sho’s face falls. “But I’m here for the cheesecake.”

“Shii has been working overtime lately, so there’s no cheesecake,” Aiba says.

“Why?” 

“Sakurai, control yourself,” Yuriko says with a giggle. 

Nino has to laugh at that. “That’s what I said.”

“Yoshitaka, you are not helping as usual,” Sho says with a pout. He now slides onto the counter in desperation. “You too, Nino!”

“Don’t be too mean to him.” Kanjiya elbows Yuriko lightly. “I’m so sorry Sho-kun, I just don’t have time to make any this week. We have Masaki’s curry special tonight, though.”

Sho turns to Aiba, who is smiling wide with pride. “Aiba-chan, please tell me it’s not mabo tofu flavored curry.”

Aiba has the gall to look offended. “What the hell is that? You think so little of me, Sho-chan. And just for that comment, you’re having my curry and I’m going to have you say it is super delicious before the night ends.”

Sho still doesn’t look convinced but he shrugs in defeat. “Just bring me some beer first, please.”

“Coming right up,” Aiba says cheerfully. He turns to find Nino still standing by his chair. “And what will it be for you, Nino?”

“I have an early day tomorrow. I’m just going to head right up.”

“No dinner?” Aiba tries with a smile.

“I’m good.” 

“I also have an early day tomorrow, but I’m not heading anywhere right now,” Yuriko says, her smile sharp and teasing as she drowns the last drops of her Bijou. “Aiba-chan, another one please.”

“You’ll be regretting that tomorrow morning,” Nino says with a laugh. “Or maybe not, since you’ll be dumping everything on Jun-kun anyway.”

“One of the perks of being a boss, of course,” Yuriko says, turning to Nino and winking playfully. “Have a good rest.”

“Just don’t start with the karaoke after midnight, okay!”

As the others give Nino laughter as their answer—which means they’re probably going to start the karaoke after midnight anyway—Nino heads up to the stairs. The short climb brings him to his personal space and he sighs in relief as he closes the apartment door behind him, breathing the familiar scent of home.

He sets his backpack on his table and heads straight to shower. In his bathroom, he still can hear Yuriko and Sho bickering, Aiba and Kanjiya laughing. 

He finishes his shower quickly, changing into his comfortable ratty shirt before heading to bed. After charging his phone and setting his alarm, he puts on his headphones and plugs in his game. As the background music starts, Nino has his summer blanket on and falls asleep without even playing it.

　　　。。。

Tonight’s dinner is ramen and chahan, combining Nino’s favorite ramen from the shop near the station and Aiba’s quick work with leftover rice at the kitchen. Since it’s the last day of Kanjiya-chan’s full-time week, they all decide to take the night slow and have delivery instead.

Nino is slowly enjoying his ramen, knowing that tomorrow is Sunday and he can finally have the day for himself—he’s been neglecting his latest game and there’s two Jump weekly magazines he hasn’t even read yet. Aiba is also at the counter, next to him, noisily gobbling down his own chahan and praising his own cooking skills. 

Next to him, Kanjiya-chan is trying to slow Aiba’s pace down to no avail, so she’s just focusing on her own ramen instead. 

Yuriko sets down her chopsticks and takes a sip of her beer. “Matsujun is coming home tomorrow, Nino.”

“I know,” Nino says. Yuriko has sent Jun for an out-of-town trip again and it has been a few days since Nino has seen him. 

“Although I have to say, now that he’s with you, he’s definitely going to come home tomorrow.”

It’s Kanjiya who asks the question. “What does that mean?”

“Matsujun usually took an extra day or two whenever he was on an out-of-town trip, giving him personal time to go sightseeing.”

“And now it’s different?” Kanjiya asks.

Yuriko smiles. “I didn’t receive any extended day requests. I’m sure it’s because he can’t wait to come home to Nino.”

“That’s so cute,” Aiba joins in, even if he still has a mouth full of rice. “Very cute.”

“It is not,” Nino says with an eye roll. 

Yuriko says, “In a way, I'm glad he's with you now because all he did was work and work, sometimes scaring our junior partners.”

“I bet you scare your junior partners more,” Nino says with a smile.

“True. But we’re talking about Matsujun here.”

Aiba lets out a laugh. “You two are equally scary.”

“I am not scary,” Yuriko says with her scary smile. “Matsujun is.”

Nino doesn’t let the topic change opportunity go to waste though. “I bet even the security guards in your office building find you super scary.”

“They do not!” Yuriko says with a laugh. “We’re good friends, the security guards and I.”

“Because they’re scared of you.”

“They are not,” Yuriko says with emphasis, before squinting in Nino’s direction. “I’m very nice in the morning, unlike your boyfriend.”

Nino smiles sweetly. “You just need to give him coffee first.”

“Well, the security guards might not know that,” Yuriko says with finality.

“Why are we talking about the security guards anyway? I thought we were talking about Matsujun,” Aiba says. He’s already finished his chahan and is now stealing Nino’s.

Kanjiya laughs. “Nino is so good at deflecting focus and changing topics. That’s why.”

Aiba turns to Nino with a smile. “As expected of Nino.” 

Nino shrugs at the attention and says, “I remember we’d had the same conversation not so long ago, something exactly like this. You two over there just want to brag.”

Yuriko beams with pride. “It’s such a great achievement, right Shii?” 

“We have the most brilliant ideas indeed,” Kanjiya says with the same proud smile. 

Nino has to roll his eyes again. “Closing the bar just because you want to leave us alone is so cliché. Not to mention causing a considerable dent in Aiba-shi’s business right here.”

“I didn’t mind,” Aiba says, being totally unhelpful. He even smirks proudly just like the other two. “I can afford a day or two without business. Moreover, it’s for you, so I totally don’t mind.”

And for that Nino kicks his shin under the counter. 

“I will forever hold onto all of you spying on us from the kitchen. No respect whatsoever,” Nino says grumpily. 

He hasn’t been able to live that one fact down—that everyone witnessed his first kiss with Jun; Aiba even has a photo of the moment on his phone. He just needs an intricate plan to steal Aiba’s phone and delete the evidence—if only Jun had not been laughing with the others and asking him to let it go, saying that he has the best friends and they all care about his happiness.

Nino is still not convinced enough to let it go. 

Aiba leans back against his chair, sipping his beer quietly as he says, “You do know that these two,” pointing at Kanjiya and Yuriko, “have been practicing reenacting that cute moment every chance they get.”

Set by Aiba’s prompt, Yuriko sets her ramen bowl and begins to slide her hand up Kanjiya’s arm. “Jun-kun!”

In return, Kanjiya sends Yuriko a goofy smile, her voice pitching up a bit. “Yes?”

“You’re sitting in my chair.”

“Am I? This can’t be. I was wondering why it’s so soft and fluffy,” Kanjiya says with exaggerated gestures. 

Nino shifts in his chair—his special chair, the one Aiba has had customized for him since the early days. Unlike the other stools in the establishment, Nino’s chair has a soft cushion. And even if Nino’s own memory of Jun unknowingly sitting in his chair is a dear one, he doesn’t need these horrible friends of his reminding him about that moment every now and then.

“Aiba-shi, control your wife,” Nino says. He can feel his cheeks flushed out of embarrassment, but he’s planning to not lose to these clowns anytime soon.

“She's making a perfect impersonation of Matsujun. All those hours of practice,” Aiba says with pride. “And Yuriko-chan, I think you need to frown a bit to get Matsujun’s thick eyebrows right. There you go.”

Kanjiya and Yuriko are laughing out loud now and obviously having the time of their lives as they continue with the cute skit. And Aiba’s encouragement is exactly the push they need to do more.

“Oh, Jun-kun, what are you doing here?”

“I wasn’t expecting you.” Kanjiya pauses briefly before lowering her voice. “You look cute.”

Yuriko actually giggles in delight. “You look cuter.”

“No, _you_ look cuter.”

They both end up facing each other, throwing heart eyes at each other; Yuriko’s hand on Kanjiya’s cheek, and Kanjiya’s hand on Yuriko’s neck. Aiba’s clutching his stomach as he tries to tone down his laughter. 

Nino is definitely not amused. “If you are recreating the kiss next, I’m going to throw all this ramen back up. It’d be more than ugly.”

Kanjiya only continues. “But Jun-kun…”

“K-Kazu…” Yuriko whispers.

Their faces are inching closer to each other, and Nino cannot take it anymore. He groans exasperatedly, burying his heated face in his hands, and surrenders.

They all then break into loud laughter. Aiba turns to rub Nino’s back consolingly. And it is Kanjiya who says next, “We are so happy for you, Nino.”

After a long deep breath Nino finally looks up, finding his friends all looking at him with a huge smile. Yuriko even adds a playful wink, matching Kanjiya’s pretty smile, all directed at him.

Nino cannot contain his smile even as he rolls his eyes. “You guys are the worst.”

Aiba beams at him. “More beer?”

　　　　　　。。。

Ohno shows up with a large cooler box one day—just as he’d promised Aiba many months ago, with a medium size tuna in it. Aiba has to run back home to get his knife set, but soon enough the entire counter is focused on Aiba and the tuna behind the counter.

“It’s going to smell fishy around here all night!” Nino tries to protest, but even as he covers his nose with his hand, he can’t help but crane his neck to see what’s happening behind the bar.

Kanjiya, who shares the same concern as Nino along with the same doubtful expression during the whole initial excitement, also expresses her disapproval. “You are sleeping on the couch tonight if I can as much as smell a hint of fishiness on you, Masaki.”

Yuriko on the other hand is smiling in delight at the prospect of fresh sashimi. “Look at those beautiful tuna eyes. Oh my!”

“Tuna dead eyes, you mean,” Nino says. “Ugh.”

“You have no appreciation whatsoever for quality fish, Nino. Shame on you,” Yuriko says with a wave of hand. “Don’t listen to these two, Aiba-chan. I’m totally rooting for you.”

“And for that comment,” Aiba says, holding up from his perfect slice of ootoro, smiling wickedly still with a large knife in his hand, “you can join the tuna party. Right, Ohno-san?”

Ohno is seated next to Yuriko, sipping his tall beer glass with a serene and satisfied expression. “I have complete faith in you, Prince of Knife.”

Nino and Kanjiya share a look, both rolling their eyes together as Yuriko and Ohno end up chuckling at Aiba’s salute. 

“It’s almost 10 PM and you‘re all here having a tuna ceremony?” Jun is both amused and confused when he arrives. After greeting Nino with a short kiss, he doesn’t take his seat but only keeps on standing beside Nino to get a good look at Aiba’s knife work.

“But it’s Friday night,” Ohno says as if it explains everything.

“Matsujun, Ohno-san has just returned from his adventure.”

“That’s one large tuna,” Jun comments. 

Nino tugs Jun’s sleeves, asking for attention. “All this is Oh-chan’s fault. I haven’t had my dinner yet, thanks to this tuna madness.”

“Masaki basically threw me out of my own kitchen, Nino,” Kanjiya says with a shrug. “He’s all to blame.”

“It’s for the greater good, Shii. Patience, everyone! We’re almost ready.”

Yuriko and Ohno both give loud cheers, as impatience has gotten them both completely. 

“It’s so lively here. I thought I was coming to a nostalgic karaoke night instead… That’s definitely one large tuna.”

“We all try to please,” Aiba looks up to meet Jun’s eyes. “What can we have for you tonight, Matsujun? Would some fresh ootoro sashimi be satisfactory?”

“Oh my god. Yes, please.”

“Traitor,” Nino says, elbowing Jun, and only getting a smirk instead.

Kanjiya is laughing beside them. “Now you know.”

Nino could only send his best scrunched up face at her in reply.

After a few more exciting minutes, Aiba manages to cut the tuna into workable pieces, setting the rest aside in various containers for later use, and begins to cut the ootoro into perfectly edible slices. At this stage, Ohno and Yuriko have left their seats to see Aiba’s performance. And to Nino’s further disappointment, even Kanjiya and the heartless traitor Jun join the audience. 

As Nino stays in his seat, sipping his cold tea, he’s not completely down but still he has to keep his fake-reluctance in view. It feels so good to be surrounded by these people at the end of the day, even if they all annoy him sometimes. Nino is startled out of his thoughts when unison cheers erupt. Aiba has finished the servings and Ohno and Yuriko _and_ that heartless traitor Jun are scrambling for chopsticks, already busy arranging their shouyu plates.

Aiba puts the three plates of sashimi on the counter, grinning as Yuriko and Ohno make the first attack, and turns to Kanjiya. “Should I set a saucepan to boil for your miso?”

Kanjiya gives him a dark look. “Oh, _now_ I’m allowed to be in my kitchen.”

“I didn’t want you to get all fishy,” Aiba says with an apologetic smile. “I’ll set the pan and clean up, okay? The kitchen will be all yours again in a minute.”

When Kanjiya doesn’t grant Aiba a reply even if anyone knows that she’s forgiven him already, Nino says, “Now you know.”

Kanjiya turns to him and sends a way better scrunched up face in reply.

　　　　　　　　　。。。

An hour later, more and more sets of sashimi plates have been dished out before Yuriko and Ohno decide they’ve had enough for tonight. Nino has finally gotten his dinner—just simple miso soup and rice—and Jun finally settles beside him with a glass of beer. 

They have just finished another round of laughter at Ohno’s story about his favorite fishing ship Captain when the door slides open and a few seconds later Sho appears.

“Sho-chan!”

“You’re so late, Sho-kun. We all have started without you.”

“And you missed out on the amazing tuna ceremony. Shame on you, Sakurai.”

“And also the super delicious fresh sashimi. It was so good, Sho-kun, you’d have loved it.”

“And do you know that— Ah, what’s that in the bag? Is it a souvenir from Akita?”

“And if you've just gotten back from Akita why are you here instead of passed out at home?”

Sho stands with an exaggerated pout in the middle of the bar. His backpack straps are starting to slide dangerously off his shoulders and a large bag of something is in his right hand. “And I thought you all would be more welcoming.”

Kanjiya is the first one to take pity, rising from her chair to guide Sho to his usual chair. “Come here, let’s get you seated. Have you had dinner yet?”

“Not yet.”

Ohno gives Sho comforting rubs as Sho sets his backpack down and takes off his coat. “Thank you for your hard work today. Aiba-chan and I made the best Carpaccio, if you want?”

“Oh,” Sho turns to Ohno with a thankful expression. “Yes, please.”

“And what’s that in the bag, Sakurai?” 

Sho straightens up quickly, hugging his souvenir bag protectively. “Yoshitaka, you are only nice to me when I have something you want.”

Yuriko perks up at Sho’s action and the answer. “Oh, is it something that I would want then?”

“It’s what you all want,” Sho says in a serious tone, even as his excitement betrays him a beat later. With trembling pride in his voice, he declares, “I have brought with me the limited-to-only-400-pieces-a-day, infamous strawberry warabi mochi!”

When no one reacts to his announcement, Sho simply slides into a slump in his seat again and groans in frustration. “You guys are the worst!”

“I didn’t know that they have that—“

“You managed to sightsee during an accounting conference?”

“Is it something special from Akita?”

“—I thought it was only sold in early spring or something?”

Sho ignores all the protests, giving dismissive waves of his hand to the room. “I’m just going to eat this by myself and not take any of your begging for me to share it with you.”

“I’ve heard reviews. People say it’s delicious,” Jun says. “You must have lined up for a long while to purchase it.”

Sho brightens up a little bit. “For Matsujun over there, for being nice to me when everyone is so mean, you’re getting two of them.”

Jun raises his arms in celebration. “Yay.”

“Traitor,” Yuriko and Aiba say in unison while both turn to glare at Jun. 

“It’s going to be worth it,” Jun says in confidence. He walks to Sho’s corner and receives packets of the snack with a bow. “Trust me on this.”

“And that’s for you only,” Sho says. “Don’t share it with that cheeky boyfriend of yours.”

Jun beams, mischief in his eyes. “I’ll share anything I want with my cheeky boyfriend, so sorry about that.”

Sho was about to say something else, but Kanjiya slides a tray of steaming miso, rice, and tuna Carpaccio over to Sho. 

“Dinner first, Sho-kun. This is what we have left, though,” she says. “You can have an extra slice of my cheesecake if you’re still hungry after.”

“Kanjiya-chan, you are instantly forgiven.” Sho sets his souvenir bag aside after giving Kanjiya a packet. When Aiba lets out a yay, Sho adds, “Don’t share it with that guy.”

Kanjiya laughs as she walks to return to Aiba’s side. “But I want to share it with that cheeky husband of mine.”

“You guys are the worst,” Sho grumbles as he immediately picks up the chopsticks and partakes in the food. 

Meanwhile Nino is elbowing up to Jun the moment Jun returns to his seat. “Cheeky boyfriend, you said?”

“You called me traitor like ten times already,” Jun says, chuckling amusedly. “I get to call you cheeky thanks to Sho-kun.”

“I hope this strawberry thing is worth it,” Nino says unconvinced as he watches Jun unpack the snack and put it on the small plate.

“It is. Trust me, I’ve been hearing rave reviews about this.”

Ohno then manages to steal two, three, even four of the strawberry mochi packets from the open box that Sho has neglected to guard due to his intent focus on dinner and light bickering with Yuriko. He silently passes them to Aiba over the counter, who then passes them to Kanjiya, who then slides one over for Jun, and then the other one for Yuriko. 

Sho catches wind of this and ends up protesting in defeat. Ohno patiently gives him warming back rubs as Sho slumps onto the counter again, praising how good the strawberry mochi is.

Yuriko lets out a loud satisfied noise as she claps her hands. “Okay, this is impressive!”

“Right?” Sho leans back against his seat, smug and happy and not grumpily hungry now, as he continues shoving more rice scoops into his mouth. “I told you all so!”

Nino has to hold himself back to not reach out and start dabbing a napkin to Jun’s cheek where it’s gotten dirty with some of the powder from the strawberry. “Jun-kun, you're almost as bad as Sho-chan.”

Jun actually looks offended for real, even with powder messily adorning his lips. “I am not.” 

Nino laughs seeing that frown on Jun’s face and makes a little adjustment. “You're cuter though.” 

“Oi!” Sho is shouting from the other side of the bar. “You’re so not getting my second souvenir!”

“You have another?”

“I might,” Sho says with a sly smile. “But you will never know, Yoshitaka.”

Kanjiya perks up at the possibility of having more strawberry mochi. “Sho-kun, you can’t be serious!”

“Bring him the precious akami sushi tray we saved for later, Aiba-chan,” Ohno says with a serious tone. He sends a firm nod to Aiba. “I really want more of those strawberries.”

“Right on, Captain,” Aiba says with a salute and a wide smile.   
　  
　　　　　　　　　。。。

Nino quietly slides the front door open. After staying there for a few years he has gotten better at not making noise. Today’s workload has been nothing but draining and he’s ready to head to shower immediately, having more homework to be done before the midnight deadline. Yet, the serious tone of Jun’s voice from the counter is stopping him. Jun is supposed to be back today from another out of town trip, but Nino hasn’t expecting him to come over—assuming that they will meet tomorrow night instead.

He stays silent and listens from the darkness, leaning on the wall at the end of the entry way as he takes a view of the counter.

Jun is seated next to Nino’s chair with a glass of beer—that’s his usual seat since last month. Yuriko is already there, and on her second Manhattan. Kanjiya is setting up a nabe pot between Jun and Yuriko. 

“Don’t you think you need to promote more if you want more costumers?” 

Aiba emerges from the kitchen with a tray of vegetables and meat. He hands it to Kanjiya before settling in front of Jun. “You think so?

“I can give you pointers,” Jun says. “Yuriko-san can give you even better pointers. She's very good.”

Yuriko turns to send Jun a salute. “Matsujun, you flatterer.”

Now that he has Aiba’s attention, Jun continues, “You guys aren't even serious in putting up your signboard. No one can see it.”

Kanjiya sets the nabe pot lid down, and steps back from the little stove. She walks back to behind the counter, tapping Jun’s shoulder in response as she walks by. “That was the original intent.”

“What?”

“They're just want to have fun, Matsujun,” Yuriko says. And when Jun only frowns deeper she takes pity and gives the answer. “Aiba-chan has won too many awards and too much money as a professional bartender. He’s set for life.”

“I am not,” Aiba says, waving his hand frantically.

“And Shii doesn't even need to work a single day in her life because of her inheritance,” Yuriko continues, ignoring Aiba and Kanjiya who are now shushing her. “But here we are.”

“While Yuriko is definitely exaggerating, I think we’re fine as we are now, Matsujun.”

“You guys are weird,” Jun can only say after a moment of silence. 

Aiba notices Nino first and smiles. “And here comes the weirdest of us all.”

Everyone turns to the door and finds Nino standing there in silence. 

“Good evening, Nino,” Kanjiya greets him as usual.

Yuriko raises her glass to do the same. “How long have you been standing there by the way?”

“Long enough to listen to all of you gossiping about Aiba-shi.”

Jun extends his hand in welcome, and Nino goes to his side, accepting the hand and holding it tight. He presses his body forward to hug Jun’s back and decides that he is going to have dinner together first with everyone before going up to the privacy of his room to have his time with Jun. “And what’s for dinner?”

“Shii made chicken nabe,” Aiba says cheerfully. “You’ll have some before going up, okay?”

Nino nods and sets himself on his chair. He turns to look at Jun, who’s looking at him with a smile. Nino wants to kiss him but not now, not in the presence of this gossip troop. “Make it fast, I have my boyfriend coming over tonight.”

Jun laughs at that and gives one last squeeze to Nino’s hand before turning to pour beer for Nino. 

　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

 

Full and content, an hour later Nino sets his apartment key on his desk. Jun is closing the door behind him, and just now Nino notices that Jun still has his large suitcase with him.

“You didn't tell me you were coming back tonight,” Nino says.

“I wasn't planning to,” Jun says, setting his suitcase on the far side of Nino’s kitchen, and finally meeting Nino in the small living room. “They scheduled me to go back tomorrow morning, but I just wanted to go home.”

“Yet, you are here,” Nino says with a large grin, knowing what was implied by the statement. “You must miss me.”

Jun grins openly. “I must. And Aiba invited me for dinner when I rang him earlier.”

“You told him but not me you’re coming over?” 

“I only asked what's on the dinner menu, and then I went here straight from the station,” Jun says. “I do hope you allow me to stay over.”

“Sure,” Nino says. He takes a closer step before finally giving Jun the hug he wanted to give since earlier. “I don't think I have energy for mad bouts of sex though.”

“I appreciate that but I don’t think I’d be able to do as much.” Jun’s laugh makes his chest rumble and Nino breathes in the comfort. 

Nino looks up, tiptoeing slightly before he captures Jun’s lips with his. Their kiss is slow and long and wet and patient, and Nino presses closer, welcoming Jun home while seeking the closeness and warmth he has been missing all through the week.

When they part, Jun is smiling and Nino is sighing. 

“Unfortunately I have homework so you can go on with your shower,” he says. “I'll join you later. You look like you're going to drop dead or something.”

Jun hums his weak protest as he nuzzles lazily against Nino’s neck, refusing to release Nino from his hold easily.

Nino lands another kiss before he pushes Jun lightly. “I’ll make the bed for you.”

Jun complies and snatches Nino’s oversized T-shirt on the way to the bathroom, and soon Nino can hear the water running.

After tidying the bed a little bit, Nino settles on starting his homework immediately. He takes out his tracing papers and sets them on his desk carefully; and thinking the sooner he’s done with this, the sooner he can join Jun on the warm bed. That’s motivation enough.

Nino has just finished spreading his papers on this desk when he hears Jun calling him from near the bathroom.

“I can hear the revelry downstairs from the bathroom.”

Nino makes a slow turn and is unable to keep from gasping when he finds Jun only in a short towel around his waist, wet and dripping, fresh out of the shower—or in mid-shower. “Oh my.”

Jun grins, because he knows what Nino’s seeing. “It’s just your bathroom…”

“Yeah.”

“I can hear Ohno-san and Sho-kun joining the revelry,” Jun continues.

“Okay.”

“And I think they're talking about us.”

“Okay,” Nino says, unconsciously licking his lips.

Jun let out a chuckle. “You were not listening to me at all.”

“I was.”

“But?”

Nino finally looks up to meet Jun’s eyes and feels his cheeks flush because Jun is now staring right back at him with apparent amusement. “It's just— It’s always like that at the bathroom. If they get rowdier we can hear them from here. If you're taking a bath I can offer you my headphones.”

“A shower is fine. I'm exhausted enough. It's just weird.”

Nino only grins in reply. “Sorry.”

“It’s nothing. I'll just go back to that weird bathroom,” Jun says.

“Okay”. Nino has glazed sight again, and he almost whistles in appreciation when Jun turns to walk back to the bathroom, giving a clear view of that backside. He definitely needs a moment to breathe before going back to his papers. 

Jun comes back fresh and sleepy. He heads to bed, and Nino experiences an unfamiliar happiness seeing Jun tucked under his blanket. 

“You really don't mind?” 

“I really don't. Just go on first.“

“Really?”

“I really really don't.” Nino sends Jun a reassuring smile and makes his way to his bed. He hums in delight as Jun shifts to make a space for Nino to join him. His bed has never been this enticing—with Jun in it, but priority is priority. Still, Nino lies down beside Jun for a moment and allows Jun to tackle him down for a hug. “I missed you.”

“Thank you for having me,” Jun speaks softly. 

“Sure, but now you need to give me a goodnight kiss so I can go back to work. The sooner I finish this annoying homework, the sooner I can join you.” 

Jun chuckles as he pulls Nino closer, pressing their bodies together. And Nino allows himself, and Jun, this moment before anything else. Their lips meet without rushing, and both of them lose themselves in each other. Jun tightens his hold around Nino’s waist and Nino doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, sliding his legs to rub against Jun’s. 

But when Jun’s hands begin to slide inside his shirt, Nino finally puts a stop on it. “Okay. We need to stop right there. I’m not going to leave this bed if I allow you to do that.”

“Spoilsport.” Jun groans unhappily but he finally lets Nino go. 

“Now, sleep. I’ll join you later.” Nino chuckles and leaves the bed to go back to his desk. 

For the next half an hour, Nino softly mumbles aimlessly about his tracing papers, and his deadline, and the annoying mistake he made this morning, resulting in him bringing work home now; the next thing he notices is Jun’s slow breathing and that he’s already asleep.

Nino smiles as he turns back to his papers. He hums a song as he works all through the night with Jun sleeping next to him.

　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

The next morning Nino feels himself wrapped in a warm embrace as Jun basically has toppled into him and is getting comfortable on top of him. Slowly regaining his usual wit, Nino yawns widely and tries to arrange his thoughts for the day.

He remembers Jun saying that he has day off and Nino doesn't need to be back at the office until later afternoon since he finished his tracing homework. But now he wants coffee and he assumes that Jun would want breakfast soon. He wiggles a bit to free himself from Jun’s hold, takes his time watching Jun’s dumb sleeping face, and reaches for his phone on the low table.

He opens his line chat with Aiba and sends, _two cups of steaming coffee and some of Kanjiya-chan’s miso for breakfast and just leave it by my door please_

A few moments later, he can hear Aiba shouting from below, loud enough to reach his bedroom. “No way!”

Nino rolls his eyes. _can i demand room service or something like that for once?_

And then he hears Aiba shout again. “You can come down and get your breakfast trays for you and Matsujun right now instead, Ninomiya!”

Nino huffs with a pout. Now how could he persuade Aiba to deliver his breakfast to his room? He feels Jun stirs behind him, and turns to face him once again. Jun hasn’t opened his eyes at all but there’s a hint of smile there. 

Jun croaks his question. “What’s with the racket? Was Aiba-kun calling me just now?”

“Nah, I told him to deliver our breakfast right up, and he’s being difficult.”

“Mhmm?”

Then they hear Aiba’s shouting again from below. “Nino, I know you’re awake. Now come down here and get your breakfast.”

Jun nuzzles into Nino’s neck lazily to hide his grin. “Is it always like this in the morning here?

“Nope. He’s just as excited as me to have you stay over,” Nino says.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.”

There’s another shout. “I know you can hear me! 

Nino then decides to send Aiba another message instead. _YouRE sO LOUDDDD iN thE morniNG_

And then there’s silence, before Nino’s phone beeps, a reply this time. _Nino, please just come down to have your breakfast before Masaki shouts our roof down. And tell Matsujun that I made eggs benedict._

“Coffee _and_ eggs benedict?” Jun says as he reads the message from over Nino’s shoulder. “I’m going down right now.”

“Traitor,” Nino whines.

Jun chuckles sleepily as he shuffles out of bed, dragging reluctant Nino with him. “Come on. There’s food waiting.”

Kanjiya already has both their breakfast ready in front of their usual seats when they arrive downstairs. She eyes both of them with a smile. “See, no need to do a shootout so early in the morning.”

Aiba is sulking in front of the coffee machine, refusing to turn in Nino’s direction.

“Masaki, let’s bring that coffee here and join me. I have your breakfast right here.”

Aiba is still pouting as he takes a seat next to Jun, but that’s enough for Kanjiya. Jun digs right in, humming praises for the eggs and ignoring Nino entirely. They continue to slowly have their breakfast in silence with peace finally restored in the bar.

Kanjiya chuckles as the silence continues. “Now, what a nice morning this is.”

“It has been a while since we’ve had a shouting match,” Nino says. 

“Not that I missed it,” Aiba grumbles as he stabs his eggs.

“This is so good, Kanjiya-chan,” Jun says. “I can see why Kazu insisted on having this delivered. Perfect for slow breakfast.”

Nino somehow looks so smug, aiming his mocking grin at Aiba.

“Thank you,” Kanjiya says with a smile. “This still goes on your tab though. Breakfast is expensive here.”

Jun shrugs before scooping up another large bite. “It’s totally worth it. I don’t do breakfast with people usually, but this is very good.”

This time it is Aiba who throws Nino some failed winks and a smug face.

Kanjiya laughs again. She elbows Jun playfully. “And if I look past all the compliments, I would have commented on how you casually call him Kazu now. It’s barely been three months.”

Seeing Nino almost choke on his coffee sends Aiba finally laughing. When Jun turns and gives Nino some helpful pats on his back, Kanjiya turns to Aiba and nudges him to continue with breakfast instead.

　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

One late afternoon when Jun makes the effort to actually pick Nino up from work is memorable. Ohno even goes out his studio to greet Jun by the door, earning a glare from Nino. They are going to meet up at _Lapin_ later tonight anyway, so why bother with the fuss? Jun on the other hand just brightly waves to Ohno and tugs Nino to start their walk back to the bar.

They reach the intersection, and as they are waiting for the light to turn green, Jun says, “Say, if I wanted us to go on a date, what would you think?”

Nino turns to see that Jun is not looking at him and staring at the sky above instead. He can tell that Jun is a bit embarrassed with the question and it is quite charming. “What do you have in mind?”

They walk past the next alleys, almost reaching the bar when Jun finally answers. “Nothing special, but perhaps meeting up at, I don’t know, maybe Nakameguro next Sunday around noon, and then we can get lunch together or something.”

Jun is walking a bit too fast, and Nino decides to stop abruptly, standing there right on the corner, under the street lighting. “Jun-kun.”

Jun belatedly realizes that Nino has stopped behind him, and turns around carefully with uncertainty clearly on his face. “That doesn’t sound good?”

Nino has to take a moment to keep his smile to himself; Jun looks so nervous. He hasn’t seen Jun this nervous since the time Jun kissed him and they decided to date each other. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

A smile forms, beautifully, on Jun’s face as he walks slowly to approach Nino. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t like to go out, you know.”

“I know. I totally understand if you don’t want to go out and we can just stay at home.”

Nino’s stomach is making dizzying cartwheels and he can only smile. “I can try to go out and have a date with you. You must have been planning to ask me this for a while, right?”

Jun chuckles. “It was nerve-wrecking. I’m glad you’re willing to try. So this Sunday, okay?”

“Just not too early, allow me to sleep in for a while.”

“Okay,” Jun says. He then leans closer to Nino and adds in a whisper, “Thank you.”

Nino nods, reaching for Jun’s hand and holds it tightly, letting the warmth spreads on his cheeks this time. 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

Sunday comes soon enough and while Nino still cringes at the amount of crowds at the train station, he’s more than excited to try this new date thing with Jun.

It is a scorching hot summer day and Nino is glad he opted for his best dress shirt and loose pants. But as he skims the crowd to find Jun—who said that he’d be waiting around the right corner of the west exit, he is already feeling the intense heat of the weather.

He finds Jun first, who’s already looking around the next crowd, leaning against the far wall of the station entrance. And Nino has to appreciate the effort: Jun is looking absolutely fine in tight dark jeans and a light jacket to cover his button-up dress shirt. 

So serious, Nino thinks fondly. He tries to walk slowly but then Jun catches him in his sight and welcomes him with a smile.

“We’re like a pair of teenagers,” Nino says in greeting. “And you look so fine.”

Jun actually smiles shyly over the compliment. “I see you also went the extra mile.”

“For you,” Nino mumbles, because now he’s the one who’s shy in taking compliments.

Jun chuckles at that. “Shall we, then?” 

They start walking down the main street before taking turns into smaller roads. To Nino’s relief, Jun doesn’t take him to a fancy restaurant. Or so he thought at first. The restaurant they visited is hidden down an alleyway somewhere near Nakameguro River, looking very ordinary and unassuming, and specializing in okonomiyaki.

They are seated immediately since Jun made reservations already for the popular back corner table. 

“I thought they serve okonomiyaki, but isn’t this more like—.” Nino frowns at the serving, along with the smell of expensive cheese and lumps of what he can guess are chopped clams under the bonito flake toppings. “—Italian?”

“They offer fusion versions of the original recipe. I’ve tried this one before, it’s amazing.”

“And is that green thing avocado?”

Jun takes a large bite, scalding his tongue thoroughly, and nods in satisfaction. “Yup. It’s delicious. Try some.”

Nino takes another sip of his ice tea before steeling himself for a try. He takes a small scrape from the very corner of the spread, making sure he’s only getting the dough and bonito flakes—not the cheese, the avocado, or more importantly the chopped clams. He resists the temptation to sniff the small spoon before carefully partaking. It doesn’t taste weird, that’s a small relief, but there’s a tangy and salty taste, from the cheese he assumes, left on his tongue even after he swallows. 

He looks up across the table and sees Jun taking another large bite before sending him a smile. “How is it?”

“Mhmm.” Nino reaches for his ice tea, having another large gulp. “Mhmm.”

Jun blinks a few times, his spoon mid air, before his face turns into apparent disappointment. 

Nino tries to explain, but he also doesn’t want to lie. “I just—“

But Jun doesn’t need Nino to spell it out, for he is already nodding and lowering his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Nino says softly. “Please don’t be.”

Yet what has been said could not be undone. In the end, Nino ends up only taking three more small bites of the okonomiyaki with the help of three glasses of ice tea. Lunch ends awkwardly as Jun seems to have new determination to not waste any of the okonomiyaki and just continues eating in silence.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

Nino waits for Jun to wear his jacket as they step out of the restaurant. He’s expecting Jun to say something now but instead they end up standing by the alley in silence for a few minutes. He turns and sees Jun looking away from him, tugging Jun’s sleeve and getting a soft hum instead of having Jun turning to him.

“I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Jun-kun,” Nino says softly. He doesn’t like that Jun sounds so sad, especially since he seemed so happy earlier in the day. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“It _was_ not, for a small part of lunch,” Nino corrects him, his hand sliding down Jun’s arm to get a hold of Jun’s hand. “It is okay now.”

Jun finally turns to face Nino, lips pursed and a deep frown marring his face. “But lunch was a mess. I mistakenly thought that you’d be okay with my choice—“

“Jun-kun.” Nino gives Jun’s hand a soft tug but receives no reaction.

“I should have checked with you first, asking what you want for lunch, but instead I just—“

Nino makes the decision for the both of them right then, giving a hard squeeze of Jun’s hand in his and saying, “Let’s go.”

“Where to?” 

“Wherever you’re planning to take me after lunch.”

“Huh?”

Nino gives Jun a small smile. “What’s your plan after this?”

“Well, if everything went well, I was thinking of asking you to go to my apartment, for a cup of coffee, or something else, but now that—“

“Let’s go then,” Nino says as he turns to start walking, trying to tug Jun with him and failing.

“Eh? Where?” 

Their joined hands stretch between them and Nino makes a dramatic gesture of trying to pull Jun to come with him. It doesn’t work as Jun is still rooted to the spot, eyeing Nino with confusion. 

“Your apartment, for coffee _and_ something else,” Nino says, giving the pull his utmost effort, scrunching his face in an attempt to show Jun that he is trying his very best to tug Jun along, and still failing. “Come on, Jun-kun. I can’t make you follow me if you don’t want to.”

More than Nino’s apparent effort to tug him closer, Jun frowns deeper at Nino’s words before Nino can see the moment when understanding of what he is offering to Jun comes. Jun’s mouth quirks a little to form a small smile, his eyes warming and with a little less doubt now. 

“And you want to?” 

Since he can hear the unspoken words of Jun’s question—do you want to follow me; do you want to follow me even after I messed up our date—Nino decides to go with a serious answer, ending all Jun’s awkwardness once and for all. “I truly want to, Jun-kun.”

Jun simply stares at Nino for a few seconds before he lets out a small chuckle along with a relieved sigh. He smiles shyly and nods. “Okay.”

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

Jun hastily takes off his shoes, taking out two slippers, setting Nino’s on the floor and putting his on before making a quick dash into the house, when they arrive. “I’m home,” he says to the empty apartment.

Nino follows slower and finds Jun in the middle of the messy living room. He stands at the edge of the room as he watches Jun frantically trying to clean the apparent mess.

“Sorry, I should’ve cleaned up properly first,” Jun says. He tries to pick up several of his jackets from the back of the kitchen chairs. “And I totally wasn’t expecting you to say ‘yes’ to a visit today.”

“Mhmm.”

“Is that the same ‘Mhmm’ with the one at the restaurant?

“No,” Nino says with a smile. He has no problem being honest now. “It’s completely different.”

“Really?” Jun says. He has stopped picking things up, now standing with two folders on one hand and a book on the other. “Okay, that’s a good sign. But I need to do this first.”

Nino has to smile seeing Jun immediately continue to collect scattered papers from his desk. He walks across the room, gesturing to the couch, and says, “Come on.”

Jun stops again, only giving Nino a confused look. “What?”

Nino takes a step closer. “Just stop, Jun-kun.”

“This mess is not acceptable. I need to—”

He now stands between Jun and the coffee table. “You don’t need to do anything else.”

Jun just shakes his head, reaching for some papers scattered under the table, but Nino wraps his arm around Jun’s waist and holds him. “We’re here now. Stop.”

“But it’s a mess here, and you’re now here and—” 

“Just stop for a moment. Let me hug you.”

And finally Jun caves, following Nino to the couch. Nino simply climbs onto Jun’s lap the moment Jun settles next to him, giving Jun the hug he’s been wanting to give him since they were standing in silence outside the restaurant. 

“Everything is a mess today,” Jun says, his face buried in Nino’s neck, hands holding Nino close. 

“Everything _was_ a mess,” Nino reminds Jun again. “Can we at least agree on that?”

Nino only sighs when Jun doesn’t give an immediate answer. “I’m sorry for lunch.” 

When Jun is about to interrupt him and, from what Nino assume, launch into another stream of apologies, he puts the tips of his fingers on Jun’s lips. “No. It’s my turn to apologize. I’m sorry too, okay. It was not your fault. It’s not my fault. It’s no one’s fault. It just happened. Can we, please, at least agree on that?”

Jun puckers his lips to give Nino’s fingertips a kiss. “Okay. Yes. Okay.”

“Good.”

Jun takes Nino’s hand on his lips, holding it between them. “But you need to eat something. You barely touched that okonomiyaki.”

“Are you going to go quiet again if I say you don’t have to do that?”

“Yes.” Jun holds Nino’s face, his palms spreading warmth on Nino’s cheeks, the kind of warmth he can feel all the way to the tips of his ears. “You don’t want me to feel bad about it, I get it. But at least let me do something to make it up to you.”

Nino nods. “Okay then. Just not something with seafood or raw stuff.”

“It was also the cheese, right?” Jun says. “You don’t like it at all.”

“Yes.”

“I should’ve known,” Jun says as he exhales loudly. “You always have beer but never wine back at the bar. And Kanjiya-chan never offers you any. I should have asked her, or Aiba-kun.”

“I’m really glad you didn’t,” Nino says with a sincere smile. “Not only because they don’t need to know, but also because then we wouldn’t end up here, like this. This is nice.”

Jun smiles most beautifully before he tightens his hold on Nino and leans forward to kiss Nino softly, slowly, and thoroughly. When he leans back, breath steady and eyes shining, he says, “Yes, this is very nice.”

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

Jun excuses himself to the kitchen and promises Nino some of his special yakisoba. He even encourages Nino to look around his apartment, saying that he knows where everything in Nino’s apartment is already and it’s only fair for Nino to be familiar with Jun’s. 

The place is not much bigger than Nino’s studio apartment but there is a certain unexplained comfort that sets Nino at ease. It may be the high ceiling. It may be the large tall window on one side of the apartment, layered with cream track blinds, allowing the afternoon lights to filter through. It may be the dark colors of furniture Jun chose to fill the room with, the single long couch and large low table. It may be the bookshelves, taking one entire wall of the living room, filled to the brim, with more stacks of books on the bottom of it. 

Nino closes his eyes to enjoy the waft of shouyu from the kitchen and turns to see Jun is still at the kitchen. Deciding to let Jun be for a little longer, he goes to sit in front of the small cabinet under the TV and looks around a bit. He chuckles softly as he finds a box set of _Harry Potter_ on Blu-ray before letting out a low whistle upon finding a Nintendo Wii Deluxe Set box slightly hidden beside the cabinet. 

“Jun-kun?”

There’s a pause before a reply. “Yes?”

“I thought you said you don’t play Wii.” Nino takes a closer look and sees that while it is not the latest model, the box still looks new and sealed.

“Oh, that is just for show,” Jun answers, and when Nino turns he finds Jun looking at him, standing by the low table with two plates in his hands. “Here or by the table?”

Nino gets up to join Jun at the coffee table and settles back down onto a cushion. “Here’s fine. Thank you.”

Jun hands Nino a spoon. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Nino takes the first bite, finding the taste familiar and comforting, and sends Jun a wide smile. “Mhmm.”

“A high compliment, coming from you,” Jun says with a relieved laugh as he begins to have a large bite from the small portion he sets on his own plate. 

They partake in silence for a while before Nino remembers about the Wii box. 

“Why is it for show?” 

Jun looks up from his plate, darting his gaze to the box beside the TV cabinet, and smiles at Nino. “My ex didn’t like me spending so much time with work. So I bought that to show him that I do like to play sometimes. I ended up never getting it out from the box.”

“You did settle for an old model though,” Nino says. “It’s not worth much if you’re going for resale.”

“It just never crossed my mind to put it up for resale,” Jun says. “Until you mentioned it just now, I didn’t remember ever purchasing it.”

“Because you spend so much time with work?” Nino says, making sure his tone is light enough so Jun knows that he’s only teasing.

Jun laughs awkwardly at that. “That I still do.”

“Well, mine was complaining about my work hour too. And that was why I broke up with him,” Nino says with a shrugs.

Jun’s laugh is much more genuine now. “And look at the pair of us now.”

“Having a date on Sunday instead of going fishing or sipping cocktails since the afternoon like our bosses,” 

“Mhmm,” Jun says with a smile.

“Don't ‘Mhmm’ me. That’s mine.”

“Mhmm.” Jun is smiling with delight apparent in his eyes. He leans aside to press his side into Nino with a cute expression. “Mhmm. Mhmm.”

Nino punches Jun lightly on the arm, and pouts. “Fine. You fixed this delicious yakisoba for me so I’m going to let you borrow it for a while.”

“Mhmm.” Jun slides closer, bumps into Nino’s shoulder, and stays close.

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

Nino insists on helping out so Jun makes coffee for both of them as Nino deals with the dishes. They take the coffee back to the couch, sipping leisurely, settling into one side of the long sofa, enjoying the shared moment. 

“So quiet here,” Nino says softly, setting his empty cup on the table before leaning against Jun’s side.

Jun wraps his arm around Nino’s shoulder. “I find it funny that you don't like crowds but you live where the noise must be unbearable sometimes.”

“Technology invented headphones for a reason,” Nino says a bit too lightly. “That place has its perks.”

“They are very nice people,” Jun says, knowing that even though Nino won’t admit it out loud, he loves their friends more than anything and that’s the reason Nino feels comfortable at his apartment. “It is special.”

“Mhmm.”

“You're welcome here anytime, though,” Jun adds. “Just in case you want to come and visit again.”

“I might be hauling my game consoles here at the first opportunity I get and you'll wish you never made that offer.”

“That’s a serious threat.” Jun gives Nino’s shoulder a warm squeeze before dropping a kiss on the top of Nino’s head.

It is Nino who turns and closes the distance between them, lips sealing Jun’s swiftly. His hands move up along the back of Jun’s neck, this time holding Jun firm against him. 

Jun whispers on his lips, “Kazu?”

“Yes?”

“How about a nap?” Jun then lands another kiss, capturing Nino until he has to lean back because Nino’s lips are trembling with laughter.

Nino tilts his head and asks, “Is that a ploy to ask me to go to bed?”

“Is it working?” Jun’s eyes are shining with glee.

Nino presses his hips against Jun’s and wiggles a little. “Why are you answering my question with another question?”

Jun closes his eyes, enjoying the friction Nino’s creating, and smiles. “Do you not want to take a nap then?”

“Mhmm?” Deflecting the question, Nino settles for successive light pecks on Jun’s lips.

“That’s definitely a good ‘Mhmm’ right?” Jun’s eyes are open again, and he leans forward for a kiss. Deeper and more intense this time, and definitely sending Nino dizzy with how serious Jun is trying to make him break first.

“So are you going to take me to your bed or not?” Nino is breathless already, and really, perhaps it was not a good idea to start this game with Jun. He’d lose in minutes.

Jun seems to know that he’s affecting Nino and grins playfully at him. “Is that a serious threat?”

Nino decides to go with one of his last tricks. He smiles sweetly and says, “Jun-kun?”

“Mhmm?” 

Nino slowly counts to three before sliding his palms inside Jun’s shirt, lifting it up slowly until it bunches messily around Jun’s chest. “Do I need to race you to the bedroom or something?” 

Jun’s eyes glints in delight as he retaliates by lowering his hold on Nino’s hips to settle on Nino’s ass instead, landing one playful slap on one of the cheeks. “Do you need me to carry you there instead?”

Nino is shaking with laughter the next moment, prompting Jun to chuckle along with him. They are in each other’s space, sharing air, close and content with taking it slow. They have all the time in the world this afternoon. They have all the space for themselves this time. 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

Jun takes a painstakingly long time to divest Nino of his clothes, dropping nips and licks as he goes and seeming content with enjoying the noises Nino makes. The bed sheet is cool and soft, and Nino is basking in all the attention Jun is giving him, right here, right now. 

“Let me hear you. I never get to hear you,” Nino whispers as he writhes under Jun. 

Nino has lost his shirt on their way to the bedroom and now his pants are already somewhere around his ankles, but Jun still has his jeans on. He puts his palm against Jun’s chest and pushes up to reverse their position. Jun complies, now lying on the bed, looking at Nino with a soft smile on his face and heavy-lidded eyes. 

Nino’s hands are quick in dealing with Jun’s belt before pulling the tight jeans finally off. Then he works his way up slowly, taking his time with divesting Jun’s boxers until he hears Jun making breathless noises and panting.

He gives Jun’s cock long wet licks and hums happily as Jun begins to let out short moans. Jun’s hands reach out to thread in his hair, and Nino doesn't wait for any more encouragement, leaning in to take Jun into his mouth, smooth and slow. 

Jun’s hold on his hair tightens as he cries out louder, causing thrills to run through Nino, heady and rewarding. Nino goes faster, wanting to give Jun all the pleasure, and to hear his groans, again, and again.

“Kazu, wait. Kazu,” Jun says breathlessly, hands clutching tightly on Nino’s hair now. “What’s the hurry?”

Nino sucks noisily, before he lets Jun out of his mouth, saliva and precome spread messily around his swollen lips and chin. He finds his voice a bit hoarse. “I’m not in a hurry. I just want you to feel good.”

Nino shivers as he sees Jun’s eyes flare up with glaring lust. Hands that were in his hair move quickly to hold his lower back and nape, and one second later he is landing roughly on the bed as Jun flips them without warning and kisses Nino fiercely. Jun’s hold around him is firm, possessively pinning Nino down with a powerful grip.

Nino pushes his hips up, causing Jun to moan into their kiss, not allowing, not _wanting_ to allow, Jun to have any other thoughts other than them together right here, right now.

When they finally break apart for air, Jun whispers against Nino’s lips, “Give me your fingers.”

Nino blinks confusedly but he lifts his right hand and presses the tips of his fingers to Jun’s lips. And Jun gives all the digits long wet licks and then slowly slides all of them together into his wet, hot mouth.

“Fuck. Jun.”

Jun gives him a dirty smirk with Nino’s fingers shoved all the way down his mouth. Nino can feel Jun’s tongue moving, flicking around his digits playfully, seductively. He can feel the texture of Jun’s hard palate on the tip of his middle finger. He has Jun’s teeth biting lightly onto his knuckles. 

Jun sucks his digits and begins to move his head, sliding the fingers in and out leisurely and Nino moans loud, unfiltered, and filthy. 

He wants to close his eyes, savoring all the sensations, the feeling of the tips of his fingers touching the back of Jun’s throat. But then Jun chokes and sucks his digits even harder, his swollen lips wrapping around him tight, and saliva dripping obscenely on to Nino’s palm. 

Nino is out of breath when Jun finally lets his fingers out his mouth. And Nino lets out another pleading moan when Jun leans down and lands a quick kiss. “Start without me. I’ll be right back,” he hears Jun say, and then the enclosing warmth is gone.

Nino is left breathless and wanting. He shakes his head to clear the heady daze of arousal and spreads his legs apart. The wet fingers are enough for him to begin preparing himself for Jun, pressing slowly but impatiently.

Nino feels Jun returning to his side, pressing close. He opens his eyes to find Jun’s sharp eyes watching him close with the same burning desire. Jun leans down for an open mouthed kiss, swallowing Nino’s surprised groan, as Jun presses his lubed finger in and joins the steady fast rhythm of Nino preparing himself. 

Jun’s mouth moves to suck and bite his jaw and Nino whines in impatience and pleasure, wanting more. 

“Let’s get you open and ready for me,” Jun says breathlessly. “Come on.”

Nino wants Jun right now, like this, and he doesn’t want anything else. “Fuck.” 

“Just a bit more,” Jun says, another of his fingers pressing in, slick with more lube, making Nino falter in his rhythm. Their fingers now move easily in and out of Nino’s ass, with Nino crying out his need and Jun watching him breathlessly.

“Jun.”

That’s all it takes for Jun to pull out his fingers and quickly move to kneel between Nino’s spread legs. Nino whines weakly as Jun takes firm hold of his hips, lifts his lower back slightly without difficulty. They both groan loudly as Jun sets their bodies aligned, swiftly pressing in, not stopping until he pushes all the way in. He keeps his eyes on Nino, watching for any signs of discomfort, as he waits for Nino to adjust, only thrusting shallow and slow. 

Nino wants to keep this moment close—Jun’s breathing shallowly against his lips, prolonging the heat—their bodies joining as one, and he clings to pleasure that is now running hotly through his veins. His hands reach out to take firm hold of Jun’s smooth back and Nino begins to cant his hips up to meet Jun’s.

Jun doesn’t wait. Nino doesn’t want Jun to wait. Right here, right now, they have nowhere else to go but faster, harder, and higher. And they move in sync, together as they stare into each other’s eyes, frantic in movements, crazed with lust and shared heat, and unrestrained breathless moans. 

Nino finally cries out, splattering come all over his stomach, clenching around Jun, holding tightly. Jun only speeds up, fucking Nino through the shudders as he reaches his climax, gasping and groaning loud with pleasure. 

After a moment, Jun loosens his hold on Nino’s hips, quickly takes care of the used condom, and joins Nino on the bed again. Nino finally rolls to his side, wrapping his hand snugly around Jun’s waist. He hums in delight when Jun turns to his side, closing their distance, dropping a light kiss on his lips. 

“Jun?”

“Mhmm.”

“How about a nap?”

The rumble of Jun’s weak laughter sends Nino into a wide smile. With a satisfied sigh, he lets his eyes shut for a while, basking in the sound of their still labored breathing.

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。

It is one of the nights when Nino doesn’t even want to think about anything else besides his bed and sleep. Ohno has set another deadline for everyone to start working on a new assignment since yesterday, and almost nothing runs smooth and easy.

He only mumbles his answer to Kanjiya and Aiba’s greeting, forgoing the bar entirely and climbing straight up to his room. He messily sheds his jeans and shirt, before slithering inside his cool blanket and falling asleep the instant his cheek hits his pillow.

He shifts and rolls in his sleep uncomfortably, something nagging him in the back of his mind and preventing him from falling into peaceful slumber. He hears the low hum of a laptop, frowning over the sound. He turns, slowly opening his eyes with difficulty, and finds Jun sitting next to his bed, typing into his laptop while sipping coffee on Nino’s low table.

Nino only manages to croak, “Jun-kun?”

“Hello.” Jun turns to him with a soft smile. “Did I wake you?” 

“What? Wait. You were here the whole time?”

“I just got here after 10, but Aiba-kun says you haven’t had dinner. Ohno-san and Sho-kun are doing a karaoke medley, and I am not really in the mood for revelry. I have something that needs revision so I ended up setting up to work here while waiting. Aiba-kun and Kanjiya-chan want us to come back down if you’re able tonight.”

“You what? Waiting for what? What do they want?” Nino tries to process all the information, scrubbing the back of his palm to his face to help him wake up better.

“Kazu.”

“Mhmm?”

Jun is close in his space and he drops kisses to Nino’s cheeks softly. “I don’t know if you’re not awake enough or this is just sleep-talking.”

“I don’t sleep-talk. You’re talking about a lot of things very fast.”

“Not awake enough then.” Jun drops another kiss. “They were very hopeful that you could come down.”

“Why don’t you just join me in bed? Why the hell should I go down?”

“For dinner?”

To answer for him, Nino’s stomach lets out a low growl. 

Jun laughs. “Let’s go down for a while, get that dinner, and then we can come back up.”

Nino stays silent to consider for a while, but then he sighs and nods. “Food. 5 minutes top, and then I’m coming back up. With or without you.”

“Fair enough.” Jun turns to save his file and closes his laptop. He reaches for his phone, tapping quickly, and gives his attention back to Nino. “Let’s get you dressed and go.”

Nino picks out his rattiest t-shirt, staying in his slippers, and walks downstairs. 

The bar is quiet and rather dark. Nino turns to let Jun know that maybe this is not a good idea, and they probably should head up. “I don’t think there’s anyone here. It’s dark and—“

“Happy birthday!”

Streamers hit Nino’s face and all the lights are suddenly turned on, revealing everyone wearing silly little hats and laughing at his shocked expression.

Even Ohno is standing beside Sho with a blue party hat. The sight surprises Nino the most since he and Ohno were busy handling madness at the studio since this morning, with the _name_ and beta coloring deadline. Nino has left the studio when his beta coloring part was done but he knows that Ohno was still working on revisions with his other assistants. He is now holding a streamer cracker and waving cheerfully. “Happy birthday, Nino!”

Yuriko approaches first to give Nino a short hug and a peck on his cheek. “Happy birthday, Ninomiya!”

Kanjiya is next, giving him a long hug before steering Nino to his usual seat. “All the happiness for you.”

When he’s already seated, Sho comes with a medium sized box for him, setting it in front of him. “This is from all of us. Happy Birthday, Nino,” he said with a big grin.

“Happy birthday!” Aiba turns to go behind the counter after crushing Nino in a hug. “Open it while I heat your dinner. Drinks are on the house, people!”

“Yay!”

Inside the box, Nino finds a pair of bright neon green headphones. He finds himself flinching over the color choice, but he notices that they are wireless—so most definitely with Bluetooth feature—and they look comfortable and expensive.

Yuriko laughs out loud seeing Nino frowning over the gift. “They are from all of us.” 

“Sensei and I bought them from Amazon,” Aiba says, throwing a wink to Ohno and getting a thumbs-up in reply.

“No, you didn’t. Sho-kun and I bought them from Amazon,” Kanjiya corrects him and Sho smiles smugly behind her. “Masaki can't even read the terms of service.” 

“You don't need to tell them that, Shii,” Aiba says with a pout.

“Excuse me, it’s my credit card we were using,” Yuriko says. “ _I_ had them for you guys.”

“It has the ShareMe feature,” Sho explains. “You can sync it with each other. We know we can be loud, so we’re thinking this might be good ones for you.” 

“And me.” Jun slides into his usual seat with a bright smile. “And before your well-deserved protest, I just want to say that there were menaces involved and I had to comply with their surprise party plan.”

But Nino cannot find it in him to complain. 

Not when Ohno and Yuriko are lining up to sing _Happy Birthday_ for him, swaying together, and Sho is circling them both in little cute skips as a back dancer. Not when Kanjiya and Aiba come out of the kitchen together carrying a small chocolate cake with what seem to be million of candles filling its surface. 

Not when Jun’s hand slides around his waist, his fingers taking firm hold of Nino’s chin, tilting his face up, and giving Nino an open-mouthed, tongue-waggling, wet kiss in front of everyone.

Even with the thunderous shouts and whistles of their friends around them, Nino is grinning when Jun slowly pulls away. “Traitor.”

Jun chuckles as he opens his eyes to meet Nino’s, his smile warm. “Happy Birthday, Kazu.”

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　。。。


End file.
